Evolve Series 2: Evolution
by batman.wolverine
Summary: [COMPLETE] Second part of Evolve series. Set during the XMen Evolution cartoon series. [Evolutionverse] [RoLo and others as shown in cartoon series.] [Sequel to 'PreEvolution']
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

**Evolve Series 2 – Evolution  
**  
**Author:** Batman.Wolverine  
**Rating: **PG15  
**Summary:** Second part of Evolve series. Set during the X-Men Evolution cartoon series. (Evolutionverse)

* * *

**Note:**  
1.Sequel to Evolve Series 1 – Pre-evolution  
2.**Spoiler Alert:** Will be borrowing from the cartoon episodes, all four seasons.  
3.Not necessary to either have read the previous series or having seen the cartoon series. But it is helpful. Already posted 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the x-men character in any verse...bad huh. Marvel owns all of them!

* * *

**1. Prologue – A New Beginning**

"You called Charles," the white haired beauty asks from the door.  
"Yes Ororo," the telepath answers. "Please come in and have a seat. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"No," she shakes her head, a serene smile on her lips. "I was just on the phone with my sister"  
"Oh, sorry for disturbing you," he apologizes.  
"Its alright," she settles the matter. "I'll call her again sometime"  
"In that case," he bends forward on his chair and pushes a file towards her. "These are the new 'probables' I have detected."

"Hmm…quite a few," she comments, judging by the thickness of the file.  
"Yes," he nods his head. "The first one, he is arriving tonight by train"  
"Night Crawler," she reads the codename. "It doesn't say much about his past and powers. Hmmm, blue skin, three digit hands and feet. Teleportation," her eyes widen.  
"Yes, he can teleport over short distances, I think a mile at the most. He is still young, about a couple of years younger than our current students," he informs her.

-----

Professor, Professor Jean's telepathic call comes in.  
Yes Jean he answers her, raising a hand to let Ororo about it.

There has been accident at the football ground she informs him.  
Hmmm… he reads her thoughts. Scott

Yes and there the emergency personnel are here he detects the reason, saving another student.  
Don't worry. Ororo and I will be there shortly he ends the communication.

-----

"Problem?" she arches a snowy eyebrow.  
"Yes, at the school," he draws back. "We will have to make stop over on the way to the station."

"We should leave immediately then," she stands up, as he comes around the desk.  
"Yes," they start towards the garage.

-----

"Professor…" she starts.  
"He is on his way," he offers the answer to her thoughts, a small smile on his lips. "He's coming back."

"Oh," she blushes slightly, her heartbeat speeding up.

'He's coming back'


	2. On the Way

**2. On the Way**

**Summary:** Logan is coming back. His thoughts while on his bike.

_'He's coming back'_

The wind in his hair, even through the closed face helmet reminds him of her.

He is going back….back to Westchester, to the mansion, to the kids….to HER.

One year….its been that long since he came to Xavier's Place, the school for the gifted. Three months more since he came to her….or did she come to him?

He knows not, he cares not. Whatever.

Because it is HER.

------

Fifteen months and he can still count the time they have had sex….no they have never had sex. They never do. They always make love.

But that's the thing with her. With her its not about the times….its all about just being with her, near her, seeing her, smelling her. Its just her.

Moreover, they teach and live in a school. That doesn't help things either…he grins.

----

What is their relation? He doesn't know, and as far as she knows neither does she.

They are friends….the best.

They share beds….sometimes.

They are exclusive….he can vouch for that.

They are lovers…..he may nod at that, still not ready to give it that name.

They are less than that, that and more….

They are….they are soul-friends, he smiles at the name.

He smiles, because that what she had called them.

She knows his need for independence and he knows her need for a name.

So that's what they are….they are soul-friends. More than just friends, but not soul mates….not yet. Or are they?

They are...they are soul mates. The realization makes him smile.

He will tell her. Not tonight. But soon.

----

Never was he like this. Never at least in as long as he can remember.

Although there is one thing, a memory or dream he doesn't know.

A redhead, that's who she was.

He used to see her in his dreams. She used to come and save him from the nightmares that were….and still are his constant partners. Just as the metal on his bones and on his claws.

She used to come and save him, provide him respite, take all his pain and suffering away.

She still comes, but now she just comes to visit him. Its as if she knows that her care is not needed….she just visits like him as an old and dear friend would.

She knows that she is no longer needed….because….

….because now a goddess has taken him under her care, showering him with her soothing love. Quenching his need and healing soul.

….And tonight, he will be with her again.

-----

He remembers the times when he left, two months ago. A new lead had just come up….a lead to his elusive past.

A past that he has been searching for decades and has just a handful of things to show for.

A past he is getting tired of searching for.

-----

It was never like this either.

His past was the only thing he had, the only thing that mattered to him. The only thing he lived…no existed for.

Not anymore.

Not since the last fifteen months. Not since her.

She made him live. Her first touch breathed life into his living dead soul.

He lives now. With her. Just for her.

-----

He used to be the Wolverine, just the Wolverine. An animal….with Logan as the token human name.

But not anymore.

Now he is Logan. The friend. The teacher. The lover. Her lover.

And tonight…

Tonight, he is going back to her.

-----

Her….his windrider. His Storm. His Ororo.

**

* * *

Note: Used 'Rose' from the Wolverine comics miniseries 'Origin' and the couple of times she has been shown in the other X-Men and Wolverine comics.**


	3. Homecoming

**3. Homecoming**

**Summary:** The title is pretty explanatory!

Its night when he gets back. Back home…..back home to her.

Walking towards the front door, he is startled by the sudden lump breaking and coming out through the wall.

The lump lands at his feet and looks up at him, his smell playing havoc with the Wolverine's ultra sensitive nose.

"Going somewhere bub," the claws -snikt- out.

The smelly lump, a teenage boy pales instantly, his eyes stuck at the shiny razor sharp metal.

"No Logan," Xavier calls from the balcony. "Let him go."

Giving the boy a complementary stare, he snikts the claws back in, stepping aside to let him through, his hand pointing the way out. The boy leaps away, mumbling under his breath, glad that he escaped alive and all limbs intact.

"I came back 'cause I smelled trouble brewing," he walks towards the door, taking a couple of test sniffs to accentuate his point. "'course, maybe it was just stink boy there," he jokes looking up at the balcony.  
"I wish it was," Xavier smiles at him. "Welcome home old friend. We've missed you"  
He raises his Stetson a little in reply, a corner of his lips turning up a little as he catches the unspoken words. 'We've missed you,' means everyone...including her.

-----

Stepping inside the house, he makes a beeline for his room, knowing that she would come to him.

It was the way they were. Making sure not to show any PDA….public display of affection….well not inside the mansion at least.

Whenever either of them came back from a private 'mission' or in her case a visit to her family, the other would come to 'visit' and 'welcome' the returnee home…..most of the welcoming done late at night and in the woods, away from the mansion, but still inside the Xavier grounds.

-----

"Hmm, you are back," her smooth voice greets him as he steps out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower and a towel around his waist, his damp hair still sticking out in their characteristic wolf-ear shapes.

"Yes," his eyes flash in the moon light, instantly zeroing in on her position in the darkest corner of the room.  
"The children missed you," the voice is closer…..she is closer, her earthy scent overwhelming him, calming his still restless man and beast…..exciting both of them at the same time. "...and so did their teacher," she whispers under her breath, loud enough for his ears….just his ears.

"I missed the children too," they are chest to breast now, their breaths intermingling. "…and their teacher too," he smirks as he reaches forward and breathes in her essence, and her tingling and rising arousal.

"Hmmm….Logan," her hands come to rest on his hot damp muscular and just enough hairy body.

----

He is her Canadian mountain man, just as she is his African desert goddess, so different from each other and yet so similar.

They can be compared to two sides of a coin, but that would be wrong. The sides of the coin are together but never come face to face, just like two sides of a river, so near and yet so far.

Not them.

They are near each other. They are in front of each other. They are with each other.

They are each OF other.

They are one.

----

"Welcome home dearest," she whispers as she cradles his face and closes in for a kiss.

"Welcome home my love"


	4. The New Entrants

**4. The New Entrants**

**Summary:** As the title says...welcoming new 'x-family' members...in a very Loganesque way!

_"Welcome home my love"_

"Good Morning Kitty," the heavy accented voice of Kurt surprises the mansion's newest resident, the young girl, Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde.

"AAHH," she yells out as her milk glass drops to the floor, spilling the chocolate colored liquid all over the tiled floor.  
"Sorry ifI scared you," Kurt's eyes dim, his thick digit reaching for his image inducer. "I von't do it again."

"Don't go apologizin' to anyone and everyone," they look up at the new entrant into the brightly lighted room. "If she can't handle the way ya look, its her problem," Logan comes towards the table.

Kitty starts to frown at the comment of the new and unknown man. Who is he and what does he think of himself? She is about to speak out when….

**-SNIKT-**

Three metal claws spring out from his right hand skewering the three mini sausages, one with each blade, his other hand reaching for the morning paper.

----

"Logan," the honey smooth voice admonishes him as Ororo comes behind and looks over his shoulder, their position innocent to anyone except them, their bodies slightly rubbing against each other, separated by clothing, unlike how they had been just a few hours ago. "Don't scare the children."

"What 'Ro," he tucks the folded paper under his armpit, lifting his hand to bite on one sausage, his other hand ready for his morning coffee mug, which Ororo is filling right now….which she fills everyday. Everyday she is late that is….otherwise, if he comes in after her, its his turn.

Its almost never his turn….especially not after a night like the previous one. The still clearing water outdoors, a proof of her release, the scared forest animals telling tales of his.

Accepting the mug she had just fitted between his fingers, he makes his way to his permanent seat, the single bench style seat by the front window. It gives him a sense of almost being in the open, while giving him a clear view of the front gate. Leisure and security. It fills both purposes.

----

"Logan," he frowns at the young boy's voice. 'What does he want?' he flips the top of the paper down, his eyes meeting two pairs of really nervous ones.

"What dya want elf?" the boy doesn't flinch at his gruff tone, well not too much. He is used to it by now. The girl, she is practically jumping out of her skin, or in her case, as Ororo had told him, out of the floor or the wall or whatever she could 'phase' through.

"This…this is the new student," Kurt urges the girl to speak. "Our seventh team member."  
"Seventh?" he arches a bushy eyebrow, his ears catching the slightest snicker escaping through Ororo's mouth.

"Ja," Kurt is nodding his head like a bobble doll. Raising his hand he starts to count off, needing to reuse one hand. Even though it looks as if he had full five fingers, in reality he has the three he was born with. "There is the Professor, You, Ororo, Scott, Jean, Me and now Kitty," he reuses a previous digit.  
"Hmm," he suppresses a grin at the youngster's innocent enthusiasm. "What's yer name half-pint," he turns his gaze to the girl.

"Katherine Pryde, sir," she squeaks out. "But most people call me Kitty"  
"Ok half-pint," he has set his own name for her, just as he has for the others. Charles is Chuck, Ororo is 'Ro or 'Roro or darlin', Scott is Cyke or one-eye, Jean is simply Red, Kurt is elf and now…Kitty is half-pint. Easy names, easy to remember. "And what is my name?" his stare fixes her.

"Mr. Logan sir," her voice is weak, he can smell the nervousness rolling right off her.  
"No it ain't," he enjoys the way, her eyes widen, her head turning to bore her gaze into her teammate's head. "Its just Logan"  
"Yes sir," she gives a slight nod.  
"No," he sits up, causing her to take two steps back. "No Mr. Logan , no sir, just Logan. What?"  
"Just Logan," she bites her tongue. "Logan."

"Hn," he grunts at her answer. "And don't be afraid of me. I ain't going ta bite ya"  
"Well not too much and not always," Ororo teases from the table, the true meaning of her words a secret just for them, an example of which still red and slightly sore on her shoulder.  
"Huhn…" Kitty's eyes widen ever further.  
"She's jokin' kid," Logan assuages her. "Now get going, yer loonsome twosome are coming."

----

Both teenagers turn to each other, losing the implications of his words.

Seconds later a slightly quarrelling…discussing Scott and Jean barge through the double swing doors.  
"Morning everyone," Scott reaches for the ready to go sandwiches, handing one package to Jean. "Ready to go?" he questions Kurt and Kitty.  
"Ja," Kurt steps forward for another burger.  
"Me too," Kitty is more than happy to get away from the scary Mr…no not Mr. Just Logan.

----

"See you in the evening," Jean flips her hand over her shoulder as she walks away to the garage, her newest teammate and latest fan close at her heels.

"Kids," he shakes his head, turning his attention back to the paper.

"So," he smiles at the closeness of Ororo's voice.  
"So…" he repeats her start.  
"You don't bite huhn," she raises a slender finger and pushes the paper down.  
"I don't bite…" he starts. "….just anybody."

"Good to know," she sits beside him, their bodies molding against each other's.  
"Hmm…" he leans forward for a kiss, content in the knowledge that no one will walk in on them.

/Ororo, Logan, please come to my office/

'SHIT'


	5. Family

**5. Family**

**Summary:** Just something to fill in between the episodes. Kitty did look kinda lost!

"Hey, half pint," he flops next to the young girl. "Why the long face"  
"She is not talking." The elf answers for her. "Maybe a kitty got this kitty's tongue. Owww," he winces at the tight pinch on his upper arm.

"Beat if elf," he growls at the teenager, causing him to BAMF off instantly. "So Kitty-Kat, what's yer problem?" he asks again.  
"Nothing Mr. Logan," she whispers.

He knows the cause of her being 'down' and doesn't bother correcting her to drop the Mr. He had stopped doing that. She doesn't seem to get over it and he has started liking it.  
"Nothin' huhn," he leans back on the bench, his cowboy hat shading him from the setting sun. "So ya just come 'ere for time pass?"  
'No,' she silently shakes her head, correctly herself mid shake to a nod.

"Miss yer family?" he asks bluntly, his perceptiveness stunning her. "Don't look at me," he grins and points over her shoulder. "I am as dumb as they come. Its that lady there who told me about it and explained it"  
"Oh," she looks back to the white haired beauty kneeling in her garden, lovingly tending to her lily blossoms.

"So, is she correct?" he asks her, his gaze still lingering over the living goddess.  
"Hmm umm," she nods her head. "I feel lost here sometimes"  
"Well, if ya would use the doors like the rest of us instead o' walking through the walls, maybe ya wouldn't," his jokes in a successful effort to bring a smile to her face, a slight twinkle in her large brown eyes.

----

"Listen kid," he takes a deep breath. "I can't say that I know yer situation. I don't remember jack about my own family, although I am sure that I had one, hell knows how long ago. But I do know a couple of things that maybe ya kin use"  
"What?" her eyes look up at him, wonder and hope clear in them.

"Yer lucky that yer ma n' pa understand yer situation and still care fer ya," she smiles at his words, nodding her head.  
"And…."

"And, even though the bunch o' misfits in this place aren't yer real family, they care about ya and want ya….need you to accept them too and become a part of this freaky family"  
She nods her head, feeling the sense of loneliness withdraw a little.

This is the most comfortable she has felt every since she came here, and with the man who scared her the most…at first.

Oh, he still scares her, but now there is something more.

Now she sees the man beneath all the indestructible metal, all the growls and grunts.

----

"See, we got a complete carnival here," he cuts into her thoughts. "Chuck is the family head, like the ol' grandpa. His word is the law, which we follow….all the while tryin' t' find loop holes in it"  
"Hehehe," she giggles at his comparison.

"Jeannie and Scott are like yer older kins, ones who ya will look up to and follow. So its their responsibility t' set a good example yer ya. Just as we set fer them"  
"Kurt and me?" she asks with interest, feeling real at ease.

"The elf is the family clown," he shakes his head as the mental picture of the blue-skinned boy cartwheels through his head. "An' ya are the family pet. Loved and cared by all"  
She lowers her head and blushes at his comparison, raising it seconds later. "Ororo?"

"'Ro," his gaze search for the resident mother. "She is a mother fer all of ya…and sometimes even fer us," he ends peacefully.

"Guess that makes you the dad, huh," she wiggles her brows.  
"Na," he flips his hand. "Me…I'm more like the wayward n' wild uncle. The one who gets into more trouble than the kids."

His words cause her to break into another fit of giggles and laughs.

----

"Thank you Mr. Logan," she rises up and hugs him.  
"What fer kid?" he tentatively returns her hug, his eyes finally catching sight of the one he searches for.

"For everything," she straightens up.  
"Na," he waves her away. "No need ta thank me. We're all family 'ere. Now get going. Dontcha have ta do yer homework or somethin'."

"Oh yes. I forgot about that," she slaps her head, turning to run away. "See you at dinner."

----

"That went well," she smiles as he comes to stand alongside her, his knee slightly touching the side of hers.  
"All thanks ta ya," his fingers come to caress the plant she is tending now, gently moving from the green leaves to her slender fingers and up along her mocha colored skin.

"So you are the uncle huh," she smirks at him, enjoying the feeling of his rough thick fingers on her skin, a fire burning in their wake.  
"Guess so," he nods. "But yer the mother."

"Mother," the word just flows off her tongue as she reminisces about her own.  
"Yup," he comes closer to whisper in her ear. "Ya will make a great mother someday."

"How can you be sure?" she turns towards him, their breaths mixing.  
"Trust me," he bends to kiss her shoulder, his senses at attention for any intrusion. "I know it."

"Do you," she moans lightly.  
"Yeah," he lifts his lips to hers. "Ya will make a great mother someday…." He repeats.

'….a great mother to our kids.'


	6. Friday Night Rituals

**6. Friday Night Rituals**

Its Friday once again. The Friday when she first met him.

She is back. Back at Harry's. Sipping the drink she had had on that night.

-----

Everything is the same.

Same bar.

Same music.

Same Harry.

Even the music playing….its is the same.

Everything is the same….

….everything except her.

Her…and…

-----

"You alone?" ….that.

HIM.

Looking up at him, a chill runs down her spine. Just as it did the first time she saw him.

Just as it does every time she sees him.

-----

"You alone darlin'?" he repeats himself, adding his endearment at the end.

"Not anymore," both of them smile at her answer.

"Good t' know," he sits down beside her.

"He troubling you?" Harry winks at her. He knows about them and their ritual. It's a part of the game they play.

"Are you?" she arches an eyebrow.

"Its yer show," his voice is laid back, still challenging her.

"Its alright Harry," she smiles, her leg rubbing and traveling over him.

----

"Any plans for th' night," their game continues, some things stay the same.

"Yes," some things change.

"Really," his voice drops. "With whom?"

"Its for me to know…" she pushes away from the counter and stands up. "….and you to find out."

----

Stepping behind him, she trails her fingers over his muscular arm, it turning to finally capture them within his grasp.

"You smell good," he whispers huskily. "Ya always do."

"You always says that," she whispers back, understanding and welcoming his appreciation of her.

----

There may have been a time, when such comments might have turned her off, repulsed her even.

But not now.

Not from him.

For she knows, for him, his senses are just a part and extension of who he is. The man-beast with a samurai warrior spirit.

----

When he says that she smells good, he is not only talking about the smell of the perfume, which she seldom wears.

When he says that she smells good, he is talking about her core scent…her mind, body and spirit.

He tells her that she is a goddess, just as her people did years ago.

Coming from him, that complement along with the previous one…means that the beast, her counterpart in nature approves of it.

Approves of her.

----

"I'll be waiting," she says it this time. "Don't be long."

"The night is long…" he echoes her.

"Yes," she smiles at him. "…..long and still quite young."

----

Reaching the door, she slightly turns, her eyes instantly zoning in on him.

"Come to me..." she whispers under her breath.

"...Come to me, my feral warrior."


	7. Enter the Rogue

**7. Enter the Rogue**

"Hey," she sits up in her bed, her nose twitching at the cigar smoke.

"Hn," his response shows his tension. "Sorry."

"For?" her brows furrow.

"Woke ya up," he jumps off the window sill, stalking to her.

"I couldn't sleep anyway," she pats the bed. "Thank you."

"Fer what?" he sits down beside her, his hand instinctively searching and reaching for hers.

"For getting me here," she gestures to her room, her fingers twining with his. "For not letting me wake up there…."

"Nothin' big 'bout it," he shrugs it off. "I know ya hate closed spaces….."

"About as much as you hate labs," she tilts her head and smiles at him.

----

"The kid got away," he breaks the comfortable silence. "Wasn't her time."

"We were late," she regrets.

"Na," he shakes his head. "We were early."

'What?' her confused eyes ask silently.

"She ain't ready," he explains. "Not yet. When she is…."

"We'll be there," she completes his thoughts.

------

Soon,

"Where's your allegiance kid?" he walks up to the shivering girl. "Us or them?"

"If Ah don't say you, will Ah get thrown out of this jet?" she questions through chattering teeth.

"Nope, not our style," he pushes the button to slide shut the door. "We've either earned your trust by now, or we haven't…."

Still shivering she looks at the others, especially the motherly weather goddess; she knows about…having absorbed her powers few weeks ago.

"You," she answers confidently, honestly….a tentative smile forming on her lips.

"Welcome to the x-men," he offers her his hand, welcoming yet another member to their family.

Taking his head, she looks up gratefully at him, making the telepath give a rare smile-smirk.

----

Later that night,

"How did you…" she nuzzles into him, both resting by the lake, her back at his chest. "…that the time was today. That her time was today."

"Don't know," he shrugs and grins into the night. "Just instinct I guess. Instinct and experience."

"Experience?" she looks up at him.

"Yeah," he trails a finger down her dusky cheeks. "Time, that's explains everythin'….teaches everythin'. Escapin' frem the lab, I spent a lot of time findin' myself. Took me time….cause it wasn't my time until it was."

"You sound like an eastern philosopher," she jokes, hinting at the forgotten time he spent in Japan.

"Hmm, maybe," he breathes in her hair, drinking in her intoxicating vanilla-sandalwood scent. "It even works fer us."

"Us," she looks confused again, until… "Oh," realization dawns on her.

"Yeah, oh," he leans back on the tree and looks up into the night sky. "We met, we separated…'

"For three months," she reminds him.

"Three months…" he momentarily reminisces about that hopeless time. "But them we met again."

"Yes," she leans back into him. "Because we were ready…"

"…because it was our time."

**Note:** Covers episodes from 'Rogue Recruit' to 'Turn of the Rogue'.


	8. Not the only Beast in Town

**8. Not the only Beast in Town**

He hides in the shadows, remembering a life forever gone.

Everyone tries to help, but they can't.

They don't know how he feels. How it feels…

….To have an animal inside you.

To have a 'Beast' inside you.

-----

"Mr. McCoy," her voice comes like a cool breeze over his desert. "Henry," she calls again.

"Ah, Ms. Monroe," He lets go of the bar, flipping mid-air to face her. "Sorry, I was so engrossed in the book that I…."

"Please, do not apologize," she smiles at him, instantly setting him at ease. "And, please call me Ororo. Even the students do not call me Ms. Monroe."

"Very well, Ororo," his smile reveals his canines, now flashing as fangs after the change. After he lost the man to the beast. "How can I assist you?"

"It is I who should be asking this question," she sits down and gestures to the space beside her. "I-I have come here to talk to you about something."

"Sure," he sits down and plants his hand at his chin, presenting a 'thinker' pose. "Please, go ahead."

-----

"Its about you," her words startle him, instantly setting him on guard.

"Me," he straightens in his place. "I am sorry if I have…"

"Henry," she lays a calming hand on his paw like limb. "Please stop apologizing. Its very….disconcerting."

"I am…" he starts again, only to stop himself. "No apologizing. What about me?"

"You seem withdrawn," she instantly gets to the point.

"I…" he starts but stops as she continues.

"Even the students have noticed that," she explains. "They say, they miss their old teacher. The one who taught chemistry while reciting Shakespeare, and who even after all that, managed to be the best gym teacher they had. They miss that, and more…..they miss you."

"Ororo," he stands up and goes to the window. The children are playing outside. "I…I can not…"

"Can not?" she comes and stands beside him. "What? Why? What is troubling you?"

"That man, the one you talk about. The one the students miss. That man is gone," he gestures to himself. "Even if my appearance doesn't disturb them, the beast inside me must."

"Henry," she rests a slender manicured hand on his shaggy blue shoulder.

"Henry," he hangs his head. "My mother named me that. But….that's not who I am anymore. I am Beast, the animal, inside and out."

"No, you are not," she tries to reason.

"Yes, I am," he turns his gaze back to the students. "Even after all the sessions with Charles, I can feel him inside me. Ready to come out, ready to run free. I cannot risk that, not here, not with the children. They are too precious for that."

-----

"Do you see that?" she points to a lone figure walking in the distance. "Look at the edge of the woods."

"Hmmm, yes," his enhanced senses work better than her. "Isn't that…."

"Logan," she smiles softly. "Isn't that him."

"Yes," he turns to her. "How did you?"

"See him," he nods his head at her words. "I didn't. I just knew that would be him. Today…no, tonight, it canonly be him. Even the students know that."

"Why?" his temple creases. "Is there some reason for that? Something special."

"Yes and no," she answers cryptically. "Today he had a run with Sabertooth."

"Oh," he turns his gaze back to the trees, the lone figure there, long gone.

"Yes," she sighs and smiles sadly. "So tonight he is going out there. For himself and for the rest of us."

"The rest of us?" her words surprise him yet again. "Why is that?"

-----

"Do you know about Logan's mutation?" she turns to him. "Do you know why he is called Wolverine?"

"Yes," he nods cautiously, sensing something new to be revealed. "Because of his enhanced senses, claws, healing ability."

"Yes," she smiles at his thoroughness. "I see you studied all our files. But there is something that is not there in them. Not there in his file."

"What?" the scientist is intrigued.

"You see Henry, an animal lurks in Logan too," she finally comes to her point. "One that he also fights to contain within himself. Because he has the same fears as you. Because he cares for the children too, and everyone else amongst us."

"Hmmm," he catches the softness in her voice, the slight coloring of her cheeks, instantly realizing the closeness between her and their feral teammate. "So tonight…"

"Tonight," her eyes turns back towards the lake. "Tonight he lets the Wolverine out."

"You see Henry…" her lips curve up.

"You are not the only beast in town."

**Note:** Hope you liked the Beast-Storm friendship. Two Beast-centric episodes, 'Beast of Bayville' and 'Retreat'. Beast comes to out in the first and lets himself out in the second.


	9. Two of a Kind

**9. Two of a Kind**

He is on his ride. He is on the run.

Not from someone….

…but for someone

For HER

------

Reaching the seaboard, he catches her scent, Sweet honey, vanilla and sandalwood.

….and something else.

Something that he doesn't like.

Something that unnerves him….angers him.

FEAR

Her fear

------

"I've tracked her to the docks," he speaks into the communicator. "She's here….somewhere."

"We are on our way," the telepath answers him.

"Pardon me for not waiting."

**-SNIKT-** the claws are out….and the hunt is on.

Hunt of those who captured her….tormented her.

Its time, that the hunters become the hunted.

----

"You're too late," the Hungun taunts him, her spirit controlled body hovering in the air

'Ororo,' he calls out silently as her lightening strikes him and tosses his metal-laced body over the sides.

Her majestic visage the last thing he sees….

….before everything turns black.

----

"Sorry," she is standing away from him.

"Hmmm," he gives her a confused look. "What fer?"

"For earlier," she doesn't come closer. "For what I did to you."

"No skin of my back," he tries to shrug it off. "Well come to think of it, there was some scraped when I hit the deck."

"Logan," she smiles in spite of himself.

"Come 'ere," he slides to make space for her, raising his hand in a physical invitation.

"Aren't you afraid," she sits hesitantly.

"Of…." He waits for her to continue.

"Me. I mean what I can do?" her tone is sad. "What if someone else gains control over me? What if something like this happens again?"

"Hmmm…." He wonders silently.

----

"Are ya afraid of me?" he returns her question.

"No," she answers frankly. "Why should I be?"

"Cause, me losing control or being controlled externally is possible more than it happening with ya," he reminds her of his past and the reality that resides inside him.

"Hmmm…." She muses, a soft smile lighting her face.

"Got it, didn'tcha," his large hand covers the empty space to reach hers.

"Yes," she leans slightly towards him, far enough to maintain friendly innocence, but close enough for mingling their breaths.

"Just like each other," he once again reminds her.

"Yes," the smile is brighter now. "Just like each other."

"Two of a kind"


	10. In the Open

**10. In the Open**

Finally….

The time had come. They were all revealed and brought into the open.

'The Mutant Problem', 'The Mutant Menace', 'Friend or Hidden Enemy'.

That's what the papers called them

------

Everything had changed.

Friends and family. School. College. Shopping Mall. Just the plain simple road.

Going anywhere had become an expedition. One requiring planning will happen now?" she asked in a rare moment of weakness.

"Nothin'," he stood next to her, leaning against the newly rebuilt balcony. "We rebuilt, we restart and go forth again. Only now, we have ta take care…more precautions, be more cautious."

"I know," she nodded her head, her eyes staring out into the open grounds. "I meant what about them? Some of them lost family, their own parents turning away from them. Others left their families. All for the same reason, wanting to protect the others, 'normal' humans around them. Someone's younger brother, sister, grandparents, mother…..father…." her voice cracked as she remembered her own.

------

"Can't do nothin' 'bout that, 'cept…." he answered evenly. "….Keep on doing what we're doing earlier, and hope everythin' works out."

"Hope for the best while expecting the worst," she gave a rueful chuckle.

"Hmmm," he nodded his head. "Maybe….expect the worst, while striving fer the best."

"Logan," she turned sideways to face him. "We should have a back up now. In case something like this happens again."

"Darlin', it ain't a question of 'IF'," he straightened up, his hands still grasping at the ornate railing. "It's a question of 'WHEN'. There'll always be human freaks wantin' ta take us mutant freaks out. All the purity of the human race and all that bullshit."

----

"So what do you suggest?" her voice was all business.

"Ya tell me," his right brow arches. "Seems like ya got a plan brewing in the lovely head o'yers."

"We should have a safe house, safe place rather," she starts explaining. "Somewhere we can go incase….or as you say, when things get dangerous for us here."

"Hmmm," he rubs his chin, mulling over her words. "Gotta be outside the country. Got any specific place in yer mind?"

"Yes," she nods and smiles at him. "Canada."

"Canada?" he seems both intrigued and pleased. "Why Canada?"

-----

"It was a choice between Mexico and Canada. Canada is nearer," she explains. "And…"

"And…" he is really intrigued now.

"You know Canada. You can help us move around and find a safe hiding place," a rare smile breaks his unemotional exterior. "Besides none of us knows how to speak Spanish."

"Hmmm," he grins at her second reason. "Ya really thought this through, didn'tcha."

"Yes," she turns back to the students, working together to rebuild their house. "We made a pledge to help them learn control of their powers and assist and guide in their growth….in every way we can. That includes keeping them safe."

-----

"Don't worry 'Ro," his hands reaches and handles hers. "We'll do it. I have a place that will work just fine. Gotta fix it up ta make space fer so many kids, but its remote an' its safe."

"We should talk to Charles about it then," She starts towards the door.

"Not yet," he follows her and closes the balcony door behind them, providing them privacy….just the two of them. "Not now."

"Wha…." She catches sight of the growing wildness in his eyes. He has been holding back and needs emotional relief of his own. "Ok, not now, but soon."

"Soon," he draws her closer and hugs her, enjoying her calming presence all around him. 'Soon…' he starts silently, his mind visualizing the perfect ring for her.

"Soon we'll have a small family of our own."

**

* * *

Note: Covers the time between the last two episodes of season two and the four episodes of season three. Season 2 (Day of Reckoning 1 and 2). Season 3 (Day of Recovery, The Stuff of Heroes, Mainstream, Stuff of Villains)**


	11. Losses, Regrets and Remembrances

**11. Losses, Regrets and Remembrances**

**Summary:** Lost opportunities...friends and family!

She sits alone, in his room. His OLD room.

Where is he? She doesn't know.

He had left them. Left her.

Even left his parents.

He's gone. Disappeared.

…..Gone downside.

-----

She remembers the first time he came here….came to them. The Institute.

He was so lively. So full of life.

But it has all changed now.

….the time.

….their situation

…..HIS mutation

HIM

------

They had promised to take care of him. SHE had promised to take care of him.

"Come with us," they had said. "We can help you."

'Some help we were,' she laments silently. 'Some help I was.'

-----

She knows no one blames her, not even his parents. His family. HER family.

They don't even blame the people who caused this to happen. People who unbeknownst to them are planning to do the same to other mutants.

People who fear them. HATE them.

"Ignorant fools," she barely contains her anger, the thunder and lightening outdoors giving her away.

-----

Is only she could do it again. What would she do?

Would she bring him here? Away from his family and friends. Into danger.

Would she be less urging, less strict with him? Letting more of his 'teenage-lashing out' behavior pass.

'What would you do?' she asks herself. 'WHAT?'

-----

Would….Should…Could….

All possibilities…all opportunities….all lost.

All gone.

-----

The only thing she has left, apart from her regrets is hope.

HOPE

Hope that wherever he is, he is well.

Hope that he new friends…his new family is taking good care of him.

Hope that he will one day come back to them. To her. To her Aunty O.

-----

"I am sorry Evan," she lowers her head, motherly caress of his framed picture. "Sorry that I failed you."

"Help him Goddess, I pray to you. Save him from all the dangers coming him way."

"That is all I ask of you. That…and…"

"….to lead him back to us."

"Bring him back home."

* * *

**Note:** Episodes Covered: Season 1 (Speed and Spike, Spykecam), Season 3 (X-treme Measures)  
Bit angsty I know...Takes place just after 'X-treme Measures'. 


	12. The X’ers

**12. The X'ers**

'The closest thing you have to a family'

'The closest thing you have to a family'

'Closest….thing…family'

….FAMILY

-----

MY family

He is alone, on the mansion roof, the burnt out cigar long forgotten.

He is thinking of the girl who got away.

The girl he sent away.

To protect her. To save her.

Should have….

-----

"Penny for your thoughts," a soft voice descends from above.

"They're worthless….usually…" he turns up to her. "Ya should be in bed."

"Couldn't sleep," she lands and come alongside him. "Guess had enough today in the evening."

"She hurt ya?" he offers a hand to help her to sit.

"Only my pride," she gracious accepts, holding onto it in her lap.

"Sorry, fer that," he apologizes for the girl…and for himself.

"Sorry? Why?" she leans against his shoulder, her fingers tracing the space between his knuckles. The space from where his claws come out.

-----

She thought he was the only one with claws like that….unique.

Not anymore. There is another.

She knows that because she had seen it with her own eyes.

Just like him.

Well almost…

------

There are differences.

For one, the other is a female…a girl.

Her claws, though just like his, are shorter and fewer….her thinner forearms having enough space for only two.

She is younger….merely a child, while he…..his age is unknown.

----

However, through all the differences….there are similarities.

To start with, they share the same genetic code…..truly two of a kind.

She is not just like him….she is of him.

Just like him…..she has suffered.

Just like him….she has anger.

….and just like him…she wants to belong.

She wants a family to call her own.

She wants to be a person….and not just another weapon.

----

"Fer not being there," he breaks her thoughts, his hand grasping hers tightly, showing emotions he otherwise doesn't know how to express. "Fer what she did ta ya…..all of ya."

"Logan," she turns and kisses his gently shoulder, knowing that it will get through to him. "You cannot be everywhere at the same time. As for what she did, you shouln't blame yourself for it…..and not her either."

"I don't blame her," his voice carries conviction. "She's just a kid. I blame those who made her like this. Those you did this to her."

"And you feel you are one of them," she voices his unspoken thoughts.

"Yes," his head lowers to his chest.

"Because she carries your DNA," the weather goddess probes further, slowing bring out his thoughts….his doubts….his regrets.

"Yes," he sigh is of defeat…..defeat and anger. Both feelings for not being able to stop this from happening….again.

-----

It happened to him….and now it happened to her. The testing, the training, the experimentation…..the metal.

The METAL.

**-SNIKT-**

The claws comes out. A searing pain announcing their presence.

The pain, its always there. Every time they come out….every time they go back in. Always.

Then there are the nightmares…..lets not forget them.

Hers are different from his, but just as horrific, just as painful. That he knows for sure.

Should have….

-----

"You are worried about her," the friend is speaking now, the lover taking a back seat tonight.

"Yeah," the head nods, his eyes examining the claws glinting in the night.

"You feel that you failed her," her perceptiveness doesn't surprise him.

"Yeah," he pulls the claws back in.

-----

Should have…

'Should have, what?' he asks himself.

Stopped this from happening….too late for that.

Killed those fuckers….they're long gone.

Should have….

----

"You have a familial feeling towards her," he finally lifts his head and looks up at her.

"Yeah," he sighs. "Told her that…told her that."

"Now you feel that you shouldn't have let her go. That you have done more to help her."

"Yes," he nods his head. "No. Both."

"Both?" Its her turn to be surprised now.

"Hmmm," he breathes in deep, his senses already saturated, filled with her. "She needs ta be out in the world before she can find a place to call her own. Shoulda gone with her. Kept her safe."

----

"So why didn't you?" her question is simple, yet complicated.

"Had ta deal with S.H.I.E.L.D...Fury," he goes for the easier explanation. "And…"

"And…" she senses the real reason coming out now.

"She needed ta do this alone," he speaks from experience. "She needs to find herself."

"Just like you did," her lips curve up in a smile.

"Yup, you can say that," his head and heart feel lighter.

"But still you worry about her," she repeats her words.

"Yeah," he smirks and shakes his head. "Guess I'm goin' soft."

"No, you want someone to call your own. Your own family," she knows the importance of family, having lost most of her own.

He doesn't speak, his silence confirming her words.

----

"Don't worry….so much," she consoles him, bolstering his hope. "She will come back, I am sure of it."

"How can ya be…?" He wonders at her confidence.

"She _WILL_ come back," she restates for him. "Because, she also wants to belong...

...She wants a FAMILY to call her own."

**

* * *

Note: Episode guide: Season 3 (X23), hints of Season 4 (Target X)**


	13. The Rising Darkness

**13. The Rising Darkness**

A night of peace in a world at war….that's what they have tonight.

El Sabah Nur, Apocalypse has risen….his four domes, spheres rather, threaten to herald in a new age.

The Age of Apocalypse

-----

The Big Picture….that is what he told the renegade teenager.

The Big Picture, got a whole lot BIGGER.

Even now, the world prepares to battle him, to stop him….and so do they.

-----

Mutant Battle

That's what the newspapers call it….which, come to think of it, it is.

Only this time, the Battle is not of a single country, people or race.

This time it is not even a battle.

This time it is a war.

WAR

For the planet…for all the people, mutant or human.

-----

"He's…grown up, changed," she breaks the silence, sadness still filling her heart.

"Yup," he flicks the ash from his cigar. "He had has to. He used t' be a student….a learner…a follower. He is a leader now."

"Yes," pride is clear in her voice. "Leader of the Morlocks. Him and Callisto."

Her little spike, the skateboarding teenager is his own man now, having had to grow up in such a short time. His erratic power surge and the ensuing circumstances have necessitated that.

-----

"But ya still worry about him," he states the obvious.

"Yes," she looks away from the window and turns to him. "Just as you worry about her."

"Who?" he feigns ignorance, knowing fully well who she is talking about.

"You know who," she doesn't even need to say the name.

"No, it ain't that," he shakes his head, his eyes not meeting hers. "She…"

"She died, in the Hydra mother ship explosion," she repeats the story he had told to Nick Fury, the same story he had told the others, including her.

She knew the unspoken, unrevealed truth. Even if she did not possess any telepathic ability, she knew. He was too laid back, too less repentant after his return from that mission.

----

Maybe the others might not have noticed it, but she did. Goddess, he didn't even go into the woods after that….no anger to expel, no pain to away. The only thing he did was go to one of his pool-bars and spent a whole night there.

"Yeah, I am worried," he finally mutters, his brow furrowed at having to express uneasy emotions. "Worried about all of 'em."

"So am I," the comes to his side.

-----

They are worried because of what is going to happen…..not can….but will.

Apocalypse is hidden….preparing for his final move.

What he is planning is unimaginable…..but not undoable…not for him.

He is going to change the earth…..he is going to become its ruler.

Unless someone stops him.

Unless THEY stop him.

-----

Magneto is gone.

He disappeared

Dead…Captured…they do not know.

The only thing they know was watching him vanish into a glowing ball of energy.

-----

-----

Soon,

They are leaving, her and the Professor.

"Take care of yourself," the young redhead telepath tells her surrogate father.

"See ya soon," the gruff feral tells his wind-riding soul mate.

'Soul mates,' that's what they are now. They both know that, they both accept that….having made the move from friends to mates.

"Soon," she whispers back. Leaning towards her, his lips reach for hers.

-----

He watches her leave, the black jet taking them away.

'Soon,' he repeats silently, trying to push away the thought…the gut feeling rising within him.

He is worried for her….for both of them.

"Somethin's wrong," his feeling is right.

For the next time they meet….they will be on opposite sides.

They will be fighting one another.

**

* * *

Note: Spoilers: Season 3 (Under Lock & Key, Dark Horizons 1 & 2), Season 4 (Impact, Ascension 1)**


	14. The Start of the End

**14. The Start of the End**

"Professor," one of them yelled.

"Ororo," gasped another.

----

In the blink of an eye, everything changed.

In front of their eyes….in front of his eyes, his closest friends, his mentor, his love, both were taken away.

Vanished…just like Magneto.

The x-men had suffered the first casualties of the apocalyptic war.

----

Suddenly….things looked even bleaker.

Suddenly….it became personal.

Suddenly….the students felt lost.

And, just as suddenly...He found himself as the person they turned to.

The person who would lead them in the final battle….the final showdown.

-----

The humans retaliated.

They revived the 'Sentinels' and sent them.

The gigantic robots once created to track down and destroy mutants...

….were going to try to destroy the strongest mutant ever.

-----

But….

There's always a but.

In this case, it was the four secret weapons of the 'First One'. His four 'Horsemen of Apocalypse.'

Once they were friends, teammates, even family.

Now…now they are just mere shells of their previous shells. Servants, ready to serve their master.

------

They counter the attacking robots, taking them down easily.

The whole world watches as their best attempt….their final hope, is washed away within moments.

"We need your help," the SHIELD commander turns to him….to them.

"Already on it," he responds, his mind working at the speed of light.

"We need four teams," he steps up the base. "One at each dome and one at the sphinx."

The others listen attentively. He has been their field commander, but now he is also the leader…the strategist. The most experienced of them all.

He is a living weapon. Created and Trained for killing….for battle. For war.

And this….this is the biggest war of them all.

-----

"We absolutely MUST gain control of those locations," is their single and final objective.

Today they will fight….today they will use all they have learned. All he has taught them.

All their lost teammates have taught them.

------

They will do that for one single reason….

….for saving the world.

A world that although hates them…..is a world that needs them.

They are its last line of defense.

They are its last hope.

**

* * *

Note: Episode Guide (Spoilers): Season 4 (Impact, Ascension 1)**


	15. The End of the End, And!

**15. The End of the End, And...**

**Summary:** The final battle and its aftermath.

**Author's Note:** Last chapter of Part 2 of Evolve Series. Part 3 (Re-Evolution) coming soon!

* * *

'Ok teams, this is it. Everything you've ever learned about yourselves. Your strengths and your limits, it all comes down to this very moment. Tonight we're the world's last, best hope to stop this madman. So we're going to trash those pyramids any way we can.' 

'No matter who have to go through to do it.'

-----

The longest and maybe the last speech her ever would give….outlined the goal for each and everyone of them.

They fought as never before….with an enemy like never before.

Four teams….four different places.

Friends and enemies…all joining as one, for one objective.

To defeat and STOP Apocalypse.

-----

But….

The 'Horsemen' stopped them.

Their powers amplified by their all-controlling master….helped them to face and overcome all attacks.

Including the ones by the remaining robots.

-----

But….

Yet another one….a good one this time.

He too had set a secret weapon…..the 'wildcard' Rogue.

Using powers borrowed from a young 'power suppressing' child, she fulfilled her purpose.

She drained everyone and everything in her path…..including the first one.

Allowing him to make the final move…

….and sending Apocalypse through the cracks of time.

-----

Now they gather….separate in their homes. Enjoying a much needed and fought for victory.

"Thanks to you all we have averted catastrophe," the telepath thanks them all. "It was not without its price however….."

"…..no matter what awaits us, terrible or wondrous, the x-men will always be there and ready. And of that I am proud of."

He ends his speech, all of them gathering for a family picture.

-----

"'Ro," they are sitting together, resting by the lakeside.

"Hmmm…" she nuzzles into him, enjoying the feel of the circle of his arms.

"What now?" he looks down at her tilting face.

"Now?" she is confused. "We go back to living our life. Just as we were before."

"Just as before," he rests against her head. "The same way."

"Yes," she senses his uneasiness. "Logan, is something wrong?"

"No darlin'," he kisses her snowy locks. "Just thinkin'."

"About?"

"The school Life….Us."

"Us?" she draws away from him, sitting up to face him. "What about us?"

-----

"I don't wanna lose you," he says gravely, his face contorting in a frown at the memory of her being captured…being twisted into a mindless slave. "I don't think I'll be able to bear it again."

"Oh Logan," she cups his stubbled jaw, her thumb caressing his cheek as he leans towards her. "You…."

"You say we will go back to as we were before," he lifts his hand to cover hers. "What if…?" He trails away.

"What if, what?" her heart is suddenly feeling clenched.

"What if…" he starts again. "What if I don't want to go back to that? Back to the way things were before. The way we were before."

"Logan," her voice drops to a whisper, her throat choked. She sense him momentarily tense up.

-----

"What if I want to change things are between us?" he eyes bore in hers.

"Change," she murmurs with both hope and trepidation. "In what way?"

"What if I just don't want to stay like this," he gestures between them. "What if I want something more?"

"More," she just manages to contain her hope and rising joy. 'He wants us to take the next step in our relation. Bring it into the open.'

"What if…" he hesitates again, gulping to clear his dry choked throat.

"Yes," she eggs him hopefully.

"Marry me," he blurts out.

"WHAT?" her eyes widen, her mouth falling open in shock. 'Did he just say….'

"Marry me Ororo," his repeats slowly, his hand disappearing into this pocket to draw and present her with a purple velvet rectangular box. Opening the box he reveals its contents….a beautiful gold, diamond and sapphire ring. An engagement ring.

"Hmph," he lands on his back as she leaps forward and onto him, her soft lips capturing his in a soul-searing kiss. "Oro…mmmm."

-----

"Is that a yes?" he looks up at her, joy twinkling in her eyes.

Smiling, she offers him her hand and gives a 'familiar' answer.

"Maybe" (2)

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Note:  
**1. Episode Guide (Spoilers): Season 4 (Ascension 1 and 2)  
2. Refer to Part 1 of Evolve Series (Pre-Evolution)

Hope you liked this part of the series...Please Review and stay tuned for the third and final part'Re-Evolution'!


End file.
